With the microlens array imaging technology, dynamic imaging and three-dimensional imaging can be achieved. Firstly, a microlens array layer is attached on a laser recording material. Then, a projection imaging system generates an image over the microlens array, and the microlens array images on a recording material below a lower focal plane of the microlenses. The recorded information is reproduced by the microlens array in a space. The reproduced image has a dynamic effect as a viewing position changes.
In a conventional laser marking technology, an image or text may be ablated on surfaces of various substrates through a photothermal effect of a laser focus point. Such image or text is planar and has no dynamic effect. Moreover, the ablated image is generally gray or black. Therefore, although an integrated image can be printed with a dynamic effect by combining the laser marking technology and the microlens array, the reproduced image has no color and hence can not be a color image.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a further solution to solve the above problem.